The present disclosure relates to parsing and paraphrasing single or multiple resources, and more specifically, generating user customized output to user queries from data gathered from one or more resources.
A user desiring information relating to query typically submits the query to a search engine or database and expects to receive information related to the submitted query. Typically, the user is expected to manually sort through a potentially vast amount of information from potentially thousands of different repositories of that information. Although some existing search engines attempt to “rank” the information for the user based on its relevance to the user query, the user is expected to manually sort through the information to determine which information is best suited for that particular user. Such a task can be time-consuming and can prevent the user from identifying the best information for that particular user. For at least these reasons, it is desired to provide improved techniques and systems for generating improved search results gathered from one or more resources.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.